Happy belated birthday
by Fifth-Of-Fourth
Summary: Hong Kong didn't show up at South Korea's mini birthday party. What if South Korea decides to pay him a little visit with the intention of smacking him and found some...things he would never expect Hong Kong to do? HongKongxSouthKorea


Yay! Another HongKongxSouthKorea oneshot! Everyone is pretty rushing to get his birthday fics up on his birthday so I decided to do a belated birthday fic after his birthday. -snickers- Am I the only one who does that? If so, COOL! -does a happy dance- I hope you enjoy!

**I do not own Hetalia Axis Powers**

* * *

South Korea's birthday had been over since one or two days ago. China, Japan and Taiwan all turned up for his birthday. All except one, Hong Kong. And South Korea is not happy about it. And that's why he is going to pay a visit to Hong Kong at England's house, ready to give him a piece of his mind and perhaps body if Hong Kong accepts it. But that's not the point, South Korea is going to give Hong Kong a good whacking for not showing up. Finally, he arrived at England's mansion.

_Everything here is so flashy. I don't like it ~da ze._ South Korea thought as he examined the white walls and tall building. For a moment, he felt sympathetic for Hong Kong having to live here. That's not going to change his mind about giving him a good whack. _Will they let me in if I knock? Hmm…_

Deciding that maybe England isn't such a nice guy, he did take Hong Kong away, South Korea just climbed over the tall gate. Luckily, there is no one around the area. What great security England has, no wonder Japan was able to take Hong Kong away.

"Ow…" South Korea rubbed his backside when he fell on the ground. There are some bruises on his legs but he can handle it. After all, if he can't handle this, he would've died during the Japanese Occupation. "Now on to find that prick ~da ze."

Meanwhile, Hong Kong sneezed in the hall.

_Why do I get the feeling something bad is going to happen?_ Hong Kong thought but shrugged it off and continued what he was doing. England may not like it but since when did Hong Kong do something that he liked? No, it's not firecrackers this time.

"AAH!" He heard a scream outside.

Curiously, he stepped outside in caution. Last time the curiosity got the better of him, Japan managed to mug him. That shy, naïve and gentle nation was mimicking South Korea's voice by the way and they don't sound very pretty. Once he turned around, he saw South Korea under the tree, rubbing his head.

"What are you doing?" Hong Kong asked.

South Korea's eyes widened. "YOU!" South Korea pointed at Hong Kong. Hong Kong pointed at himself in confusion.

_What kind of medicine did South Korea steal from Sensei this time? _Hong Kong thought as South Korea proceeds to scream curses at him. He ignored them and walked towards South Korea who demanded him to back off. "You are injured and you don't want any help?"

"I don't want any help from you, bastard ~da ze!" South Korea sniffed.

"I don't know what you have eaten but you have to come in." Hong Kong said firmly.

"No way I'm going into that freakish house where you stay ~da ze. I'm really angry with you right now and don't try to act innocent. You know what you have done to me, y-you eyebrow prick ~da ze." South Korea wailed.

Hong Kong thought back for any possibly of harm he did to him. "If you are talking about that time when I put firecrackers in your pants, I'm not sorry about it. You deserved that for trying to push me into the water."

"What? So YOU are the one who did it ~da ze!"

"Of course."

South Korea's lips quiver. "I can't believe you would do such a thing to me." South Korea sniffed, "I hate you ~da ze!"

"Yes, you do. And you still have to get in the house whether you like it or not." Hong Kong said simply and hoisted South Korea in the air before carrying him bridal style. He didn't want to get his clothes dirty by having to sweep him up.

"Put me down! You can't do this ~da ze!" South Korea tried to struggle free.

"I can and I am."

South Korea started to struggle harder. "Don't touch me you prick! Put me down now ~da ze!" South Korea demanded angrily, "Not only did you put firecrackers inside my pants, you also didn't turn up for my birthday ~da ze!" South Korea shouted.

"Isn't your birthday at the first of May?"

"No! It's fifteen of August ~da ze!"

"You changed it?"

South Korea rolled his eyes. "How could I change my birthday? It's my boss who decides the whole thing. He said that fifteen of August should be my birthday since it is the Korean Liberation Day ~da ze." South Korea huffed, folding his arms.

"Sorry, I wasn't aware of it." Hong Kong apologized.

"Whatever." South Korea looked away.

"Angry or not, we are still going in." Hong Kong said and pushed the door with his shoulder, walking through the halls to his room. Along the way, South Korea saw many naked women painted on the walls of the hallway.

"I never knew England is a pervert ~da ze." South Korea remarked.

"I drew them."

South Korea's eyes widened. "YOU drew them?"

"Yes."

"Like I'll believe that! But if it's really true, why would you want to draw them ~da ze?" South Korea asked.

"I need to get back at England for taking away all my firecrackers. He doesn't have the right to sneak into my room and smuggle them out of my room and throw them into France's territory." Hong Kong explained.

South Korea sweat dropped, "I didn't know you have a childish side ~da ze."

"All of the nations are childish." Hong Kong pointed out.

"True, true. And childish originates from South Korea ~da ze." South Korea boasted.

"I agree with that so much that I'm not going to argue with you about it." Hong Kong said as he pushed the door to his room with his shoulder. He placed the shocked South Korea on the bed and went into the bathroom for some first aid kit.

"H-Hong K-K-Kong, w-what's that ~da ze?" South Korea pointed at the naked version of him painted on the wall.

"It's you." Hong Kong said from the bathroom.

South Korea's eyes widened. "I can see that! What is that doing on your wall? This is an invasion of my privacy ~da ze! How could you paint me naked on your walls, you eyebrow pervert!" South Korea exclaimed in anger.

"It's only a painting." Hong Kong said as he walked towards South Korea.

South Korea smacked his head. "Why me? Why not Aniki or Japan ~da ze?"

Hong Kong rubbed his head. "I am not interested in them."

"Oh, you so are interested in me ~da ze?" South Korea asked hotly. "This is no reason to paint me naked on the wall! What if someone else sees this?"

"No one dared enter my room…except for England when he is smuggling my firecrackers. The room was dark so he can't see the painting." Hong Kong said.

South Korea huffed, "I don't care if someone else sees this. It's still an invasion of my privacy. I want you to cover that thing with something else or else I'm going to ask Aniki to mosaic it ~da ze!" South Korea threatened.

"He wouldn't if I have a set of Shinatty dolls."

"Damn." South Korea cursed.

"Relax." Hong Kong said as he started to apply the cotton, filled with medicine, on the bruises. South Korea winced but it doesn't hurt so much that he needs to cry out. "This is what happens when you chose to sneak in."

"How would I know? I thought England is bad guy ~da ze." South Korea pouted.

Hong Kong sighed, "I will open the door for you."

"I never thought of you at the moment so there." South Korea huffed, folding his arms. Hong Kong chose not to comment on that and continued to treat his wounds. Only South Korea would fine the silliest reason to do something.

"Are you staying?" Hong Kong asked after finishing treating the wounds.

South Korea thought for a moment. "Might as well since I'm here ~da ze."

Hong Kong shrugged and put away the first aid kit box before sitting down beside South Korea. "Do you know why did I draw you?"

"Because you're a pervert ~da ze."

"That's only half." Hong Kong pointed out and started to lean against South Korea, his nose touching South Korea's. "The reason is because I want to see you everyday. It would be better if you were naked." Hong Kong said without any hint of embarrassment or shame.

South Korea blushed, "Y-You're weird ~da ze."

"Says the one who gropes people's chests." Hong Kong retorted.

South Korea pouted, "But they belong to me ~da ze."

"No they don't." Hong Kong said firmly, lying South Korea on the bed before moving to hover over him. He put his hands on the side of his head. "Yours does. To me that is." Hong Kong finishes by capturing South Korea's lips in his own.

South Korea's eyes widened and the blush was further reddened. He grabbed the sheets as the kiss became more passionate, so much that it causes his heartbeat to quicken its pace. Everything feels warm now, even though he has only his clothes covering his skin. Soon, they have to break the kiss due to the need of air.

"H-Hong Kong…" South Korea panted.

"Hmm?" South Korea blushed and looked away, prompting Hong Kong to guide the face back so that he is looking back at him with his hand. "What's wrong?"

"I just wanted you to say something." South Korea replied shyly.

Hong Kong chuckled, "So do you like it?"

South Korea nodded meekly.

"Then you are going to love this." Hong Kong pushed the fabric off South Korea's shoulder and proceeds to lay kisses on his bare skin, making South Korea mewl in pleasure. South Korea used his hands to push Hong Kong's head further into his bare skin. "I love you." Hong Kong said in between kisses.

"M-Me too." South Korea panted.

Hong Kong licked a spot on his neck a few times before biting it down softly, marking South Korea as his. He made sure to bite softly at the spot whereby everyone would see. South Korea squeaked when he realized what Hong Kong is doing. And hurriedly covered the spot when Hong Kong is finished while the latter rested his body against South Korea's with his forearms on the side of his head.

"Everyone will see!" South Korea exclaimed.

"All the better, then no one would try and flirt with you." Hong Kong said simply.

South Korea blushed again. "Don't be stupid, who would want to go for someone like me?" South Korea muttered.

"I can name a few." Hong Kong said, "You are being unusually modest today."

"Well…I have been thinking about it a long time ago after Aniki left to join the Allied Powers and I was forced to become an independent nation before Japan took over me quickly." South Korea admitted softly.

"You are thinking that no one would want you?"

South Korea frowned, "Isn't it obvious though?"

"No, it isn't." Hong Kong disagreed and laid another soft kiss on South Korea's pink, soft lips. "Because I want you."

South Korea giggled a little and wrap his arms around Hong Kong's neck. "I know now. And I love you. I found out that I loved you too when I became really upset when you didn't come for my birthday." South Korea explained.

"I'm sorry." Hong Kong apologies once again and kissed South Korea's forehead.

"I will forgive you if you apologies for the firecracker incident too."

Hong Kong chuckled, "I'm sorry for that too then."

"Forgiven." South Korea giggled and kissed Hong Kong on the lips once again, begging him to do the same to him as well.

Hong Kong complied with his request and parted South Korea's lips by softly flicking his tongue at the entrance. He brushed through the teeth and made sure to cover every single spot in the moist cavern. South Korea tightened his hold a little around his neck when their tongues wrestled with each other playfully.

The door slammed open. "What the hell is in the hallway, Hong Kong?…" England trailed off when he spotted the two men kissing.

"Go away." Hong Kong ordered.

"Wh-Why are you bringing someone here into your room you pervert?" England demanded before taking notice of the naked painting on the wall. "Hong Kong! I TOLD YOU TO STOP PAINTING NAKED PICTURES ON THE WALL!"

"Okay, I won't do it again…maybe."

South Korea blushed, "You'd better get rid of those."

"No."

England face palmed. "You're South Korea, aren't you?" England asked and South Korea nodded meekly. England glared at Hong Kong. "You can't just bring someone who has been here in his first time to your bed. Wait till China hears about this."

"He wouldn't do anything as long as I have Shinatty in my possession." Hong Kong said simply.

England rolled his eyes. "Him and his obsessesion with a cat without mouth, I swear." England muttered before glancing at the two once again. "Stop molesting the guy already and get into the dining room. I'd better not hear noises in the night."

"We won't…maybe."

"We won't!" South Korea said firmly.

"Maybe." Hong Kong added.

England sighed, "I shouldn't have invited France over when Hong Kong was at home. God damn it." England cursed and shut the door.

The two of them looked at each other.

"Let's go." South Korea tried to get up.

"No. You don't have to listen to him, he won't do anything." Hong Kong confirmed.

South Korea frowned, "You are pretty rebellious for a free loader." South Korea remarked, "Come on, let's go. I'm hungry already and we can continue this somewhere else at another time." South Korea demanded and pushed Hong Kong off him.

"No. Today." Hong Kong said firmly.

"Sorry but not in this house." South Korea smirked when Hong Kong's shoulder slumped. _That's what you get for shoving firecrackers into my pants._

_

* * *

_

I seem to be adding the 'older brothers' interrupting on their make up session. Last time was China and now is England! -cackles- Please review!


End file.
